1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cooking utensils, and more particularly to cooking utensils used to scoop and collect a small volume of hot liquid from a container in which a food is being cooked and then gradually poured over the food to evenly cook the food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals enjoy cooking eggs ‘sunny side up’ in which the egg shells are cracked and the yoke and egg white are carefully deposited over a hot pan so the egg white is evenly distributed around the yoke. Ideally, the eggs after being depositing on the pan should not be disturbed during the cooking stage because heat from the pan slowly cooks the egg from the bottom up first causing the albumin in the egg white to harden and turn white. Eventually, the yoke also hardens but should remain partially runny.
Because the top of the egg white and the yoke never directly contact the pan, the top surface of the egg white and the yoke may be excessively runny if the egg is undercooked. To prevent undercooking, some chefs pace a cover or lid over the pan to apply heat to the top surface of the egg. Because the eggs are hidden, they can be easily over cooked.
What is needed is a cooking utensil designed for cooking delicate foods, such a ‘sunny side up eggs’, that cannot be disturbed while cooking in a pan but require the application of heat to the top surface of the food to cook the food to a desired state.